1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for painting golf balls. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automated system for applying a base coat, a logo indicia and a clear coat to a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls are painted to enhance durability and improve the appearance thereof. Most golf balls are painted white with a base coat, then printed with a logo indicia and covered with a clear coat. Such a procedure has been used in the golf industry for many years.
In the prior art, a chain-on-edge conveyor was used to transport the unfinished golf balls through the painting system. This led to high maintenance due to the length of the chain, the need for continuous lubrication, and inefficient chain movement necessitated by the serpentine layout of the conveyor. These prior art systems would also use pick-and-place robotics for transfer of the golf balls from one station to another thus leading to numerous pick and tray marks on the golf balls during the process. Such marks would detract from the appearance of the golf ball, sometimes rendering the golf ball unsuitable for sale, especially higher priced premium golf balls.
Prior art processes also use inefficient in-line curing ovens. The work-in-process inventory also builds up during the process due to the use of many collection hoppers and gondolas. The prior art systems also utilize ineffective cleaning procedures to maintain the equipment in working order.
Further, the prior art systems convey a golf ball past a series of stationary spray guns resulting in inefficient coating applications. The prior art systems also result in the pooling of paint or other coatings in the dimples which deters from the aerodynamic performance of the golf ball. Current dimple patterns have shallower dimples and require a specific coating thickness to achieve better aerodynamic performance of the golf ball.
Thus, there is a substantial need for a finishing system that can overcome the problems associated with the prior art systems.
One aspect of the present invention is a method for finishing a series of golf balls. The method includes transferring the golf balls to a coating station that has a booth with a spray gun assembly within the booth. The spray gun assembly has at least one spray gun. The method also includes coating each of the golf balls with a coating through movement of the spray gun about each of the golf balls. The method also includes transferring each of the coated golf balls from the coating station to a curing station and curing each of the coated golf balls at the curing station.
Another aspect of the present invention is a system for finishing a series of golf balls having an unfinished surface. The system includes a means for transferring each of the golf balls throughout the system, at least one coating station and a means for curing the coated golf balls. The coating station is disposed along the transferring means. The coating station has a booth, a conveyance line for transferring each of the golf balls through the booth, and at least one coating applicator for coating each of the golf balls within the booth. The one coating applicator is capable of movement transverse to the conveyance line. The curing means is disposed subsequent to the coating station.